Various pillar trim component configurations can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,042; U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,027; U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,049; U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,048; and UK Patent application No. GB 2,372,484. While each of these devices appears to be suitable for its intended purpose, it would be desirable to provide an airbag support member formed separately from the main body member of the pillar trim component to simply manufacture of the interior of the motor vehicle. It would be desirable to integrate the inflatable curtain ramps into an upper portion of the airbag support member of the pillar trim component. It would be desirable to provide an inflatable curtain pusher wall angled inboard with respect to the inflatable curtain or airbag support surface of the airbag support member. It would be desirable to provide an attachment to simplify installation and to stabilize the location of the pillar trim component. It would be desirable to provide a headliner retaining portion located between the main body member and the airbag support member of the pillar trim component. It would be desirable to provide any of the features described above in any desired combination.